


First Time

by esunsxcreto



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: Amar a Muerte - Freeform, F/F, Juliana Tops, Juliantina, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esunsxcreto/pseuds/esunsxcreto
Summary: I decided to write my take on what happens on their first time, specifically in the shower lol. then the next chapter is about what happens the next morningThis story is also published on wattpad @esunsxcreto





	1. Chapter 1

Valentina was thrilled to see the brunette girl that owned a defined jawline and the cutest smile, Juliana . Theres nobody else in the world she wanted to see more than Juliana and vice-versa. 

Juliana had been worried sick over Val knowing she was going through a lot because of those narcos. 

The girls pulled each other in for a hug. Valentina had streams of tears coming down her cheeks. Being in Juliana's arms provided complete comfort for her and she realized how much she needed her, how much she missed her...she was overwhelmed with emotions. 

"Let's go upstairs." Val said and Juls nodded and followed the woman. 

What Val needed the most in this moment was Juliana, and by needed, she meant physically and intimately. She lusted for her kisses and her touches, but now she wanted more.She was unsure that Juliana felt the same way, however, she was determined to find out. 

Once the girls stepped foot in Val's bedroom, Val pushed Juliana against her door making it shut completely. Valentina connected their lips and kissed passionately. Juliana's hands wandered around Val's curvaceous back and quickly removed one hand to lock the door.  

"I missed you...so...much" Val said in between kisses and Juls smiled in between their kiss.

Juliana walked forward, Valentina walking backwards, without disconnecting their lips walking into the center of the bedroom.

Valentina removed Juliana's cardigan, planting a soft kiss on her shoulder. She ran her hands up and down Juliana's toned tanned arms, noticing her bulging veins that formed on her hands, wrists, and the long vein that went along her bicep. 

The brunette girl was very much in shape and had a disciplined workout routine. 

She noticed that Juls was stiff, as if she were out of it so she decided to stop. 

"Juls, are you okay? We can stop if you don't wa-"

Juliana pulled down the straps of Val's tank top and gave her a kiss on the lips, resting her forehead onto Val's afterwards. 

"I want to. This is the perfect moment for us to realize what we really feel about each other. What I do know is that I love you and that I...I want you." Jul's' said. 

Val blushed at Juliana's response. "I love you too and I want you too. So so much." Juliana smiled at that Val had just said and they kind of had an awkward silence, but Val was quick to break it. 

"Come. I have an idea." The taller girl formed a soft smile on her lips, taking Juliana's hand and walked themselves to the bathroom. 

Valentina set the shower to the perfect temperature. 

The girls finished taking their clothes off and stepped in the shower. 

Juliana's eyes roamed the blue-eyed girl's body up and down. Her cleavage, her perfectly shaped medium-sized breasts, her tight stomach and down to where the v-shape starts to form down to her pussy. She literally had a goddess right in front of her eyes, she was in awe as was Val was too. 

Val had seen her gal friends nude before, but it was never like that of coarse. It was the first time Val had seen a nude woman differently and not just any woman, the woman she was in love with, Juliana Valdés. 

Juliana's muscles look great everyday, but it was something about them being wet looking a hundred times better. It took Val by surprise that her girl was more built than she thought. She wasn't too bulky to the point where its nasty-looking, she was perfect. 

They both bursted out into a laugh when their eyes connected again because they were doing the same exact thing. 

"I'm convinced that you were created by the gods themselves mi amor." Juls said, causing Val to get flustered. 

"You are so beautiful Valentina." Juliana cupped both sides of Val's faced and pulled her in for a kiss. 

"I love you." Val said in-between their kiss. 

Valentina was against the shower wall, the warm water hitting Juliana's back. Juliana kissed the corner of Val's mouth and kissed along her jawline. She went lower and planted a wet kiss on her neck causing Val to release a deep sigh. 

That was enough to boost Juliana's confidence. Even though she was inexperienced, she was determined to make this night unforgettable for Valentina. 

"And I love you babe." Jul's finally responded then pulled back and looked her in the eyes. 

"Remember the car situation?" Juls asked and Val nodded recalling that exact moment. "I'm gonna show you what I would've done to you if we wouldn't of gotten interrupted."

And just with that, Valentina felt a wave of heat in her stomach and down to her sex. 

Juliana's dominant behavior took Valentina by surprise, Valentina was loving it.

"Show me..." Val bit her lip. Her center was already a wet mess, throbbing, craving the brunette's touch. 

Juliana used her strength to her advantage and carried the girl up so Valentina's back was up against the wall, sitting on Juliana's waistline with her legs wrapped around her. 

Juliana felt the taller girls hot sex on the skin of her torso. Valentina moaned softly at the contact  and Juliana bit her lip. Valentina has never been this turned on before, no man has ever made her this aroused like Juliana was doing in this moment. 

Juliana pressed her lips on Val's and while they were into the heated kiss, Juliana rocked herself up and down to create friction against her defined six-pack and Valentina's center. 

Her clit was rubbing directly on Juliana's abdominal muscle, it hit her clit perfectly with every movement Juliana made. 

"Baby.... Uhhhhhh..!" Val moaned 

Juliana swore she could come herself just by hearing Val's moans and whimpers. They were the sexiest things her ears have heard yet. And she hasn't even heard her louder moans yet, but she was about to. 

Valentina grinded herself hard against Juliana's body. Juliana groaned at the feeling of her girl's throbbing-hot sex on her stomach and rocked against her following her movements. 

Valentina felt a knot in her stomach, indicating that she was very close. The knot feeling went away because Juliana had stopped. 

Juliana lowered Val so she was now standing on one foot while the other was still wrapped around Jul. 

"So thats what you wanted to d-ahhhh!" Val moaned when she felt Juliana's finger slide inside of her slowly. 

"I'm not done yet Val" Jul whispered against Val's neck. 

Juliana kept a steady pace, being careful not to go too fast yet so Val can get used to it. 

She used her thumb to rub the girl's clit slowly in circles. She picked up the pace and Valentina gasped and released various moans. 

She was responding to the movement, so she inserted another finger. 

Juliana picked up the pace and Val was grinding against her fingers. 

The girls looked at each other, their faces full of want and desire, but most importantly, with love. 

Juliana couldn't resist the temptation of biting the taller girl's plump bottom lip, so she did softly as she continued to penetrate the girl with her fingers. 

"Right there Juliana right th- don't stop!" Val whimpered. 

"Mmmh Val." Juliana fingered the life out of that girl. She was knuckles deep inside of her and she felt so good. The way Val's tight walls wrapped around her fingers, she could get used to this. 

"Baby Im close.." Val wrapped her arms around Juls neck pulling her in close releasing moans against Juliana's ear. 

"Come for me babe" Juls said against Val's lips. 

Val and Jul were face to face as Jul kept thrusting again and again hitting Val's sweet spots. She then curved her fingers up to rub against Val's g spot. 

"Uh! Uh! Uhh! Oh my god!" Valentina moaned loudly 

Val's sex faces were enough to throw Juliana off the edge. The way her eyes were dilated, the way her full lips looked separated from one another because of all that moaning. God she was so perfect. 

Hearing the woman she loves the most in complete pleasure all because of her. 

Valentina felt a knot on her stomach. She felt a wave of heat rush through her body and she gushed it all out. 

She came hard. 

Juliana's fingers and torso were covered in Val's juices. 

Both of them were breathing hard after that mind-blowing climax Val had just experienced. 

Juliana pulled out her fingers from Val's core, she put them in her mouth and sucked them, tasting the other woman. 

"Mmmh" Jul said. "You taste so good mi amor" Val pulled her in for a deep kiss with the intention to taste herself as well. 

Val's legs gave up on her so Jul decided to pick her up again and exited the shower. 

Juliana laid Val on her bed and she hovered on top, not caring that they were soaked in water among other things, getting the bed covers all wet. It was gonna get wet anyways, right?

The girls giggled because of that. 

"That was perfect" Valentina said looking up at the brunette that smiled back at her.

 

a/n: would y'all like a continuation of what happens the next morning ??


	2. The Morning After

Valentina was staring at the smaller girl that was sound asleep beside her. She examined every detail of her facial features; her eyebrows, her nose, her lips, her jawline. 

She couldn't think of anything else than last night and how great Juliana made her feel. She couldn't help but bite her lip. 

For Valentina, last night cleared every single doubt she had regarding her feelings for Juliana. There was no doubt that she was completely in love with her. However, she was partly nervous about how Juliana felt. What if she woke up and realized this isn't what she wanted?

She wanted to let the girl sleep, but she was eager to see her beautiful pair of dark brown eyes. 

"Good morning sleepyhead." Valentina smiled as she stared deep into Juliana's eyes. 

Juliana smiled back and yawned rubbing her eyes.

Juliana ran her fingers through her soft dark hair and sighed. Her silence started to worry Valentina. 

"Are you okay Jul?" Valentina asked. 

Juliana was in her own world completely spaced out, till she finally responded. "Yeah, I was just thinking about everything that happened last night. Val, last night was...the best night of my entire life. Last night for sure cleared every doubt I had regarding my feelings for you. I love you Val."

Valentina felt like her heart was going to explode. Every worry she had was completely gone. The love was mutual. 

"I love you too Jul, so so much!" Val jumped in for a kiss. 

"Babe I have morning breath!" Juliana said, but Valentina didn't care. 

"Babe my breath is gonna come out green like that spongebob episode." Juliana said jokingly causing Valentina to laugh and she lightly punched her because of that stupid reference. 

The girls got up and did their morning routine. When Juliana walked back into Val's bedroom, Val saw that she was getting dressed.

"So you just smash then leave in the morning? Is this what this is Juliana?" Valentina said jokingly, not wanting the brunette to go. 

"My shift starts in an hour babe, I need to get that bread." 

"Do you really want to leave, are you sure?" Valentina undid her robe, letting it fall on the floor. She was completely naked and the brunette just bit her lip trying so hard to resist the temptation because she really needed to keep that job. 

Valentina walked towards Juliana very seductively and Juliana didn't blink not even once. 

"Those veins are bulging again." Valentina smirked because she knew exactly why. The few times they shared a heated moment, she noticed how Julianas veins buldged every time. She found it so hot and it was a major turn on. 

"Val-" "Shh" Valentina cut her off. She woke up wanting more. All she wanted was Juliana's hands all over her, especially in one specific place.

There was no way Juliana was gonna get to her job on time. Valentina was now straddling her, completely naked, giving her kisses on the neck. No way. 

Juliana decided to put an end to this right now or else she really was never going to leave. Juliana figured if she makes Valentina feel the same way she did last night, she just might let her go. 

Juliana aggressively grabbed Valentina by the waist and laid Valentina down on her back with her long, beautiful legs wrapped around Juliana. 

"You're so fucking hot when you get all dominant." Valentina said biting her lip with a naughty smile. 

God, this girl was gonna be the end of Juliana seriously. 

Juliana kissed Valentina's full lips passionately. Then she moved down to her neck as she ran her hands slowly up and down on her sides. 

She decided to not waste any more time, so she reached her hand down to Valentina's center and cupped it. 

Valentina let out a deep sigh. 

She was soaked. 

Juliana ran her fingers on Valentina's wet folds, spreading her wetness up to her clit. She rubbed the small nub slowly with her thumb and she rested her middle finger on her entrance. 

Valentina bit her lip and released a series of small moans. Valentina's lip biting did not make things easier for Juliana either, she could feel the nonstop throbbing in between her legs. 

At this point, Juliana really wanted to stuff her face in between her girlfriend's legs. She was dying to taste the woman and drive her insane with some tongue action. She decided to stick with what she had been doing, she didn't want her first time giving her girlfriend oral sex to be rushed. She figured it'd be a better idea to save it for another occasion. 

Juliana pushed her middle finger all the way inside of the girl making sure they maintained eye contact the entire time. Valentina moaned and rolled her eyes back. "That feels so good." Val said. Juliana started with a steady pace. 

Suddenly, the door knob starts to twist. Somebody was trying to come in. 

"Mi niña, vas a bajar a desayunar?" It was Chivis. 

Juliana paused her movement, not pulling out her finger from inside of Valentina. 

"You better answer her or she's gonna start to worry and break that lock." Juliana warned her. 

"No Chivis ah-! " Right when she was going to answer back to Chivis, she felt Juliana slide in a second finger making her accidentally moan loudly. "Juliana stop it!" She whispered to her. 

"You should've never tempted me, ahora te aguantas." Juliana said in Val's ear. 

"Mi niña que pasa estas bien?" Chivis asked worried. 

"Tell her that you're too busy to have breakfast right now because your girlfriend is knuckles deep inside of you at the moment." Juliana whispered as she fastened her pace. 

"Juliana, fuck!" Valentina moaned quietly. 

"Mi niña" Chivis kept on knocking. 

"Yes- I" Valentina paused to keep herself from moaning out loud again. "Stubbed my toe. I'm fineeee" Her last worst turned into a hiss because Juliana was hitting all of the right spots. "Ya v-vete Chivis!"

"Tienes que desayunar! Acuérdate que tienes una cita con tu doctor en media hora!"

"Fuck me, Juliana, yesss!" Valentina started to get loud, which Juliana loved but it was too risky. 

Juliana trapped the other woman's mouth with hers so she could moan into her mouth. "You feel so good inside me." Valentina whispered against Juliana's lips. 

When Juliana curled her fingers inside of Valentina, she felt a bumpy area and slightly stroked it to see how Valentina reacted to it. 

Valentina arched her back at the contact. Juliana quickly connected their lips again because she knew Val was going to get loud again. 

She kept stroking it and the other girl was going crazy beneath her. 

"Babe I feel something coming oh my g-god" Valentina had never experienced this feeling before. She's had plenty of orgasms before, but this one was approaching differently that she was nervous because the feeling was so intense, yet it felt so good she didn't want her girlfriend to stop. 

"Jul" She gasped heavily 

"Let it all out mami, come for me." Juliana commanded

And just with that, it was enough to push her off edge. Valentina felt a strong knot in her uterus and waters gushed out of her soaking the other girls hand and the side of her pants. Both of them looked down, surprised of what just happened. Valentina squirted. 

Valentina felt a bit embarrassed, but the embarrassment faded quickly because Juliana was ecstatic about what just occurred.

"Omg, Im sorry babe that was the first time that happened-" Juliana cut her off

"It won't be the last time it happens. I can't wait for you to do that but all over my face instead." Juliana winked at her girl and gave her a kiss. 

Juliana collected more of the other girl's wetness and placed her fingers in Valentina's mouth. She wrapped her full lips around Juliana's fingers and sucked them softly maintaining eye contact with each other. Juliana was mesmerized of how sexy her girl looked sucking on her fingers with those perfect set of lips that she owned. Then, she pulled her fingers out and sucked them herself after. 

"You make me feel so good baby, now it's my turn to make you feel good." Valentina said kissing Juliana's defined jawline. 

"After we get our duties of the day done then I'm all yours." She kissed back. 

Valentina went to her bathroom and took a quick shower and got herself ready to go to the doctor for her physical check-up. 

Juliana didn't have extra clothes, so she decided she was gonna go home first and shower then go to work. She was already late, might as well be hella late. 

"Jul I can pay you what you make in a day at work and we can stay here all day." Valentina used her extremely cute voice.

"Val you're my girlfriend, not my sugar mama" Juliana said and Valentina laughed. 

"You're so stupid." They both laughed. 

So this is the interesting part where they had to sneak their way out of the house avoiding everyone, especially Chivis. 

"Hey ladies!" 

They both turned around and Valentina sighed in relief because it was just her brother Guille. 

"Juliana, hi. Its been awhile since you've stopped by. Its good to see you." He stretched his hand out for a handshake. 

"Fuck" Juliana thought to herself. If he knew where her hand that was about to touch his has been. 

Juliana shook Guille's hand and she looked over to Valentina and Valentina clicked her mouth looking down at the floor awkwardly, but wanting to laugh.

Guille was looking at both of the girls back and forth suspiciously. 

"Juliana did you happen to spend the night here?" Guille asked. 

"Uh, mhm" Juliana replied. 

"Ok, well I'm gonna go dip my hand in bleach. Have a good day ladies!" Guille left. 

We bursted out laughed as quietly as we possibly could to not draw attention and made our way out. 

Luckily, my chauffeur was ready to go when we successfully exited the mansion. 

"We're gonna drop off Juliana at her house, then take me to the doctors." Valentina told him. 

Juliana looked over to Valentina looking for her hand. They interlocked hands and smiled. 

 

Thoughts???


	3. an old friend of mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> authors note: hi guys! i'm really sorry for taking so long updating i was busy with finals and all that fun stuff. i decided to change things up a bit, hope you guys like it!

"Girl about damn time you show up!" A tiny brunette that went by the name of Camila said. 

Juliana arrived 30 minutes late to her shift. 

"My bad! My bad!" Juliana rushed to clock in and leave her belongings in the break room. After washing her hands, she started making all the drinks that have been ordered. Camila had made a few, but she wasn't as good of a barista as Juliana was. Juliana had known all the drinks by memory and she was fast making them. Camila was in charge of taking the orders.

The line was almost out of the door. 

"This is what happens when it's only 9am and it's already 80º(F)." Camila said and Juliana nodded in agreement.

It was supposed to reach over 100º(F) today. Luckily for Camila and Juliana, they had AC in the coffee shop. 

"Where the hells my drink?!" An angry customer shouted.

"What'd you order sir?" Juliana politely asked. 

The customer told her, but he kept shouting being completely obnoxious. Juliana kept calm and Camila would occasionally glance back as she took orders. It was difficult to hear customers over the man's shouting. 

As Juliana made his drink, he kept protesting. "Ridiculous! We got shit to do and you don't hurry it up! God!

"Chill out man." "She's making your drink already, chill." Two guys behind him told the rude man. 

"We don't get paid enough to deal with this bullshit." Juliana whispered to Camila and they both shook their heads.

Juliana handed the rude old man's drink with the fakest smile and he stormed out the door. 

"Hey aren't you that Youtuber's sister? The one that's in prison? Yenno, the one that makes videos on beauty tips with her frien-

"Yes! Why?!" Camila almost shouted, with a very irritated tone to her. Almost everyday during her shifts, at least one customer asks her that same question. Almost always they judge her and give her dirty looks because she's the "barista with the criminal sister" as a customer once said. 

The guy placed his hands up showing peace because he noticed her irritation towards his question. "I was just gonna say that her videos are dope as hell. She's hilarious! My girlfriend watches her videos religiously."

"She's also fine as fuck and so is her little sister." His friend said with a creepy smile staring at Camila, receiving a light punch from his friend because of his comment. 

"Y'all gonna order or not? There's a long line behind you." Juliana said with the intention to help Camila out of this semi-awkward situation. 

The guys ordered and Juliana was preparing their drinks. Juliana observed how the same guy stared at Camila nonstop while she was working. 

"Two caramel frappuccinos on the bar!" Juliana exclaimed. 

When the creep picked up his drink, his eyes widened and had the biggest smile on his face when he noticed a seven digit number on the cup written with a sharpie. It followed along with the words "the hot little sister." Juliana winked at him and waved them goodbye.

"So who's number did you give out this time?" Camila asked.

"Pizza-hut. When he was staring at you, he looked hungry so I was assuming he could use some food." Juliana replied as she made like her 100th caramel frappuccino. 

The girls bursted into laughter. They did this often. Whenever creepy men asked for their numbers, Juliana would give them a random place's number. One time Juliana gave a man Guille's number and it was the funniest thing ever. Guille complained that he received an unsolicited dick pic and Guille FaceTimed the guy. The guy never returned to that Starbucks ever again. 

Work had been a lot slower now.

"Hey Juli, go do the bathroom check!" Camila said to Juliana.

"Now? We usually do that around noon." Juliana was confused.

"A customer complained that it was messy and today is your turn!" Camila said.

"Yes I know I know." Juliana sighed and removed her apron. 

It was mandatory that the bathrooms had to be checked and cleaned up at least once during their shifts. Camila and Juliana took turns doing bathroom checks, one day one and one day the other. 

Juliana walked to the bathroom and punched in the code to unlock it. Her eyes roamed the bathroom and it wasn't as bad as Camila had said. 

"That little shit." Juliana said to herself. Camila   
was most likely just fucking with her.  
When she was about to walk out, she flinched when she felt someone embrace her from behind. 

Valentina had been hiding behind the door.  
Juliana turned to face her girlfriend and Valentina grabbed the back of Juliana's head and pulled her towards her. They kissed passionately, Valentina with her arms wrapped around Juliana's neck and Juliana's hands at Valentina's waist gradually making their way to her ass.

"Mm Val...what are you doing here?" Juliana breathed hard against her girl's lips.

"I couldn't wait eight hours to see you." Val chuckled. "Did you not miss me too?" Valentina asked with a flirty tone. 

"Oh you have no idea." Juliana responded. Juliana walked forward and Valentina was now against the wall. Juliana kissed Valentina's neck, causing a soft moan to escape her lips.   
Juliana took advantage of the fact that her girlfriend was wearing a short skirt. She reached underneath it and ran her fingers against the smooth skin on her thigh. 

"I've been craving your touch babe. I can't stop thinking about you. I literally can't fucking stop." Valentina smiled trapping her bottom lip with her front teeth as she leaned her head back allowing Juliana more access to her neck. 

"Don't ever stop then." Juliana whispered against her girlfriend's neck, Valentina letting our a sharp breath which meant she was really turned on. 

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry it was unlocked I uh didn't know it was uh- occupied sorry." A very attractive woman of pale-skin with piercing green eyes said. 

She looked like she wanted the ground to just swallow her. Juliana and Valentina as well. 

"Wait, are you-" Valentina got cut off by the bathroom intruder. 

"Oh my god Valentina?! It's you!" The green eyed girl that was about their same age said with a wide smile across her face. Juliana grew very confused and stayed silent with her awkward stance. 

"Juliana I need you in the front it's starting to get b-" The voice of Camila came to an end when she saw who was there. 

"Lolo?" Camila furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you doing here?" 

"Hey Camz." The other girl said giving a kiss to Camila on the lips. 

"Wait so you two know each other?" Juliana abruptly asked staring back and forth to Valentina and the other girl. 

"Hell yeah! We went to school together in Canada." 

"And we were on the swim team." Valentina added. "Jul, this is Lauren Jauregui an old friend of mine." 

"Oh I know this asshole. I knew she dated a Valentina but I never imagined it was the one and only Valentina Carbajal." Juliana playfully flipped Lauren off when she called her an asshole. 

Lauren and Juliana weren't as close as Juliana and Camila, but they got along in their own way. Camila was like an older sister to her, always giving her advice and being there for her always. Lauren on the other hand, was like the annoying little sister that always gave her a hard time but that's just how they got along. Always messing with each other. Aside from messing around, Lauren always offered to help Juliana out with anything she needed and vice versa. 

"Well this is just perfect. I want to invite you two to my place tonight. I actually just bought the place so it'll be like an inauguration party. Just the four of us." Lauren said as Camila rested her head against her girlfriend's shoulder. 

"Yes I'm down! Jul, what do you say?" Valentina looked at her girlfriend for a response. 

"Cmon Valdés, I know your whipped ass can't say no." Lauren smirked.

"Shut the fuck up Jauregui. But you're right, I can't." Juliana laughed and gave her girlfriend a kiss. 

"Ok awesome sauce! Now if you excuse us, these broke bitches gotta go back to work." Camila pulled Juliana's arm disconnecting her from her girlfriend's embrace. 

They only had a couple of hours left to their shifts. Although they both missed their girlfriends, they made their shifts fly by because they chatted since the moment they clocked in till they clocked out. Camila and Juliana instantly got along when they met each other at work four months ago. It's as if they've known each other for years. What Juliana liked about Camila is that they're both similar in the sense that they don't want everything handed to them, they get it by working hard for it. They refuse to be girls who try to get ahead in life by taking advantage of their girlfriends' wealth.

Juliana's head was still spinning from the bathroom incident earlier. She wished Lauren didn't walk in on them that way she would have showed her girlfriend how much she had missed her. 

"Is there anything we should bring for later?" Juliana asked Camila.

"Just both of your guyses presence!" Camila replied. 

"Cool then I'll see you later Mila!" Juliana hugged her friend and walked outside to the black suburban that was waiting for her.   
-  
Juliana and Valentina greeted Lupita, Lupita receiving them with a big smile.   
Valentina had her chauffeur drop Juliana off to her house so she can shower and pick up   
some clothes for the party soon. 

"Make sure to stay hydrated mija, it's very hot outside!" Lupita said with concern. 

"Don't worry Mrs. Valdés, I'll keep her hydrated." Valentina innocently smiled receiving a glare from Juliana. Good thing Lupita didn't catch on to what she actually meant, or else things would become extremely awkward. 

The girls said goodbye to Juliana's mother and went back to Valentina's house to get ready for Camren's private house inauguration party. 

While they changed into their outfits, Valentina's chauffeur went to buy some liquor for the party. 

The car ride consisted of good music, blasted AC due to the extreme hot weather outside, laughs, and some occasional lowkey touching and kissing. 

They had complete freedom with her chauffeur after explaining to him the situation. He was supportive and non-judgemental. Or he just didn't want to lose his job. They were considerate of not making him feel uncomfortable by fucking in the backseat during any car ride, although sometimes it was tempting. 

The girlfriends were in awe of Lauren's new place. It wasn't a huge mansion or anything like that. It was a two story home that was mainly made out of glass and had a very modern look to it. 

The girls rung the doorbell and knocked for minutes and no one opened, until Valentina reached for the handle realizing it was unlocked. The girls looked at each other and Juliana shrugged. 

When Valentina opened the door, the interior of the home was even more breathtaking. They got a beautiful view of the city in the patio along with a large pool. 

Their moment of awe faded when they heard   
noises upstairs. What was going on?


End file.
